


I Know That Too.

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: It all started with one small forgotten task.However, things get rather heated when the boys both start to say things they don't actually mean.(A/N: I do realize most of the "facts" mentioned are indeed not true, they are used purely for the storyline!)





	I Know That Too.

Dan and Phil have been inseparable ever since they met in real life for the first time 8 years ago. 

Even before that, they were internet besties that would text all through the day and skype call through most of the night.

Things aren't always as perfect as they seem though.

Especially back then. 

Dan was dealing with with some pretty heavy stuff and Phil was helping him through it when no one else seemed to care.

Phil didn't know it, but he was the only thing keeping Dan sane. 

Dan's world was on fire and Phil was the only thing holding him together when he crumpled. 

He was always there when Dan needed him. 

Phil was the person Dan skyped at 3am when he was having an existential crisis. 

The person he would text to help calm down his anxiety when he was forced to go to huge group parties he hated. 

Phil was always there when Dan just needed to be hugged by someone and cry all his pent up feelings out. 

Phil was the only person Dan loved. 

The only one he truly trusted. 

No one could save him, but Phil.

 

Phil hated to see the boy he was falling helplessly in love with, hurting so deeply. 

He vowed to himself he would help heal the pain that had a hold on his Dan.

Every time Phil would gently wipe away the tears from Dan's bright brown eyes with his sleeve and try to help Dan see himself as Phil saw him. 

A beautiful boy who had a whole incredible journey of life ahead of him. 

One Phil would gladly travel with him if he would allow him to. 

Phil wanted to be the one to help make things okay, to be strong so Dan didn't have to be. 

Dan was the one he loved.

 

They have been roommates now for going on 7 years. 

People always thought it was crazy that they had only known each other for a year before they moved into a flat together.

What people didn't know was they had actually fallen in love a year before, they just didn't want to be public about their relationship.

Dan loved Phil and Phil loved Dan. 

That was enough for them.

They were there for each other through everything.

Sure, Phil was there for Dan more, but it was still definitely reciprocated. 

To Dan, it seemed Phil just never really needed him.

He was just so strong all the time. 

It never occurred to him that maybe Phil was keeping things built up inside so it wouldn't worry him. 

Dan was doing really well, his depression was almost completely gone now. 

He had finally learned how to deal with it.

Phil didn't want to ruin that for him.

 

-Present Day-

 

"Love?" Dan hollered from his desk. 

No reply.

"Phil?" Still no reply.

"PHIL?"

He lets out an annoyed groan and pushes himself away from his desk with a huff.

"I swear-" Dan mumbles as he stands up from his chair, shuffling out of the bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen. 

There standing by the sink is Phil, facing away from him.

He obviously has both earphones in, swaying his hips to the music as he wiped the counter tops. 

Probably having the volume turned up way to loud.

If Dan wasn't currently upset with him, he would have found that incredibly adorable. 

But Dan was upset. 

Phil had promised to finish editing their last gaming video earlier that day so Dan could upload it when he got home from his interview. 

It was still only half done.

"Phil?" 

Phil just continued to sway, completely engulfed in whatever song was vibrating through his earbuds.

Dan rolls his eyes, taking a step forward to tap Phil on the shoulder.

Phil jumps slightly then giggles, "Dan! God, you scared me."

Dan just frowns at him as he takes his headphones out.

"You okay, Love?" Phil asks, his smile fading as he steps around Dan to set the rag in the sink.

"Actually Phil, I'm not."

Phil turns back around with a slightly worried expression, "Okay then...What's wrong?"

"Did you, oh I don't know, forget something?"

Phil's face shows nothing but complete confusion, "Uh, I don't think so?...."

Dan groans, throwing his hands up in frustration as he turns away from his boyfriend. 

This isn't the first time Dan has asked him to do one simple thing and have him completely forget.

Dan spins back around, only a few feet away.

"Phil, I asked you to finish that video this morning and I just went into the bedroom to find it still half done." his voice rising slightly. 

Not quite yelling, but definitely not the tone you would use when you wanted to have a rational conversation.

Phil's face went from confusion to utter horror, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I got busy and then I made dinner so you wouldn't have to when you got home  
because I knew you were going to be late and-"

Dan scoffs, "So now it's my fault the video isn't done?"

Phil hadn't seen Dan all day and he didn't particularly want to spend the time they had now arguing. 

He takes his phone with the headphones out of his pocket and sets it on the counter so Dan knows he has his full attention.

"I never said that. I take full responsibility for not finishing the video yet. I said I'm sorry."

Though he knew Phil was honestly and sincerely sorry, Dan wasn't having it. 

"You know what, Phil. I don't accept your apology."

Phil tilts his head slightly, clearly very confused. "What?"

"You heard me. I don't accept it. If I hadn't been gone all day I would have just did it myself, at least then I could be sure it would have actually gotten done." Dan says, purposefully making each word hurt.

That was it. Phil couldn't take it anymore.

He takes a step forward, his blue eyes now swirling with fury.

"That's not fair and you know it. I was just as busy as you were today. At least I got half of it done while you were off getting interviewed by some bloody magazine for being this years hottest British YouTuber." Phil practically shouts.

All his pent up feelings are starting to come tumbling out. And what's worse is it's coming out as anger towards Dan and Phil can't stop it.

"Oh my god Phil, get over it. It was one stupid interview." Dan practically growls back.

"No, Dan. It wasn't just one stupid interview. I never get to see my boyfriend anymore. Ever sense we combined our channels and have gotten more subscribers  
your phone has been ringing off the damn hook for you to go and do interviews for all these things you've won. What were they again? Oh right-"

As he starts to ramble on, Dan can feel his anger starting to boil over. 

Phil has no right to be upset about this. 

Dan has no control over who calls and who doesn't. 

Who they ask to talk with and who they don't.

What is he supposed to do when they call to interview just him? He can't just say no, it's good publicity and that goes for Phil too.

"-Best YouTuber of 2016, Hottest British YouTuber of the year, one of the UK's top vloggers, twice! I do most of the editing for those videos and you take all  
the credit."

Phil doesn't actually care. 

He never has.

Yet, for some reason, he's very upset about this.

And that crumbled the last piece of Dan's self-control. 

"Oh, yeah? Well at least they wanted me. I have the most subscribers Phil, your videos just aren't good enough, so just get over it, will you!" Dan shouted,  
regretting it the moment the words left his mouth.

Phil took a small step back, blinking rapidly. 

Sure, he had thought that way before, but he never knew Dan felt that way too.

Dan watched stunned as his lover backed up to lean against the counter and slowly sank down to the cold tile floor.

His once shining blue eyes that were just moments ago full of anger, were now a pale blue and on the verge of tears.

Guilt begin to instantly swirl in the pit of Dan's stomach.

He did that. 

He made the sweetest man in the universe, the one he loved to all the ends of the earth, cry.

Dan doesn't think he has ever seen Phil cry.

And it shatters his heart.

"You're right." Phil mumbles.

Tears beginning to stream down his flushed cheeks, "I'm so sorry,Dan." Phil chokes out as he pulls his legs up to his chest.

Dan snaps out of his daze as he sees the tears falling from Phil's eyes and sliding down his pink tinted cheeks. 

Dan instantly drops to the floor on his knees next to him.

"I didn't mean it Phil. I truly didn't. I was just upset, and I said the one thing I knew would hurt you, oh god I'm so sorry." Dan rambled as he grabbed Phil and pulled him into a hug.

Even though they were just yelling at each other mere seconds ago the two boys now sit on the icy kitchen floor wrapped in each others arms.

Dan carefully pulls Phil so he is sitting in his lap with his head in the crook of Dan's neck.

Phil's tears don't stop, they tumble down his pale skin and onto Dan's shirt leaving tiny wet patches all over the dark material.

Dan tugs him even closer as he feels Phil's chest start to heave as he tries to catch his breath.

"Hey now-" Dan coos as he gently pulls Phil's face up to look at him.

Face slightly dusted red, his cheeks stained with trails of salty tears, his beautiful lips ever so slightly quivering.

"Look at me, sweetheart." Dan says to make Phil look him in the eye. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You're right. I have been a terrible boyfriend lately and an even worse friend."

Phil stiffs, "S'okay-"

Dan quickly shakes his head, "No, it's not. I had no right to come on to you like that. You didn't do it on purpose, I was way out of line." 

Dan pulls his sleeve down with his hand and gently glides it under Phil's eyes.

Phil chuckles with a sniff, "Hey, that's my job." 

Dan smiles softly and brings his nose and forehead to rest against Phil's.

"I'm so damn sorry."

Phil smiles and slowly tilts his head to softly connect their lips, then gently moves back to their former position.

"I know."

"I love you, you know that right." Dan says, his hot breath brushing against the cold wet spots on Phil's cheeks.

Phil brings his eyes up to look into the golden brown eyes that belong to the one person that means the entire world to him. 

"I know that too."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna get to know me just a little bit more check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
